A pool or billiard table is normally formed by the selective interconnection of a plurality of members which cooperatively form a frame or frame assembly upon which a playing surface is deployed. It should be realized that while a pool or billiard table is described in this application, the present inventions are applicable to a wide variety of tables, including but not limited to a pool or billiard table. That is, such a frame assembly is typically constructed from a series of rails which are coupled to a leg or corner member by a wide variety of techniques and assemblies, such as and without limitation, metal cleats, brackets, and screws. While these prior frame assemblies do allow for the formed table to remain stationary and do allow the table to be constructed, at least in an initially stable or stationary manner, they do suffer from some drawbacks.
By way of example and without limitation, these frame assemblies are not adapted to be easily disassembled and then reassembled. This is a particularly troublesome drawback when an owner of such a pool table moves from one house to another and is faced with the proposition of moving the pool table, in an assembled fashion, from the basement, up some stairs, through an entry door, and into a truck, and then moving the assembled pool table into the basement of the new house. The task is even more daunting when one considers that the pool table is not only large and bulky, but is quite heavy. Moreover, even if the homeowner successfully disassembles the pool table, it is quite difficult to reassemble it and, quite frequently, the pool table cannot be reassembled in a manner which allows the reassembled pool table to have the same structural sturdiness or strength as it previously had due to the degradation of the actual frame material which originally received the disassembled fasteners (i.e., the cleats and/or other items are oftentimes actually and directly received into the frame during original installation).
Further, these prior pool tables became structurally and progressively weaker over time (even though they may not have been disassembled) due to the degradation, over time, of the portion of the frame which actually receives the various fastener members and due to torque which is created at the corners of the frame. Particularly, the torque causes the members, which were initially joined at the, corners, to become loose, effective to, loosen the entire frame assembly.
Yet another drawback associated with these prior pool tables is based upon the use of many types and numbers of fasteners within these respective frame assemblies. These large numbers and types of fasteners not only undesirably increase the overall cost of producing these pool tables, they also increase the likelihood of structural failure and increase the overall complexity of producing these tables.
Further, the prior pool table production methodology requires a technician or assembler to “blindly.” insert one or more of these fastener assemblies into a partially formed frame assembly and then “feel” or guess at the position of the inserted fastener assemblies, while attempting to blindly couple the visually hidden fastener assemblies to other assemblies in order to, complete the production process. This technique obviously and undesirably increases the likelihood of errant installation and may even cause injury to the installer.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages which are associated with prior pool tables in a new and novel fashion.